YGO and the baseball game
by SweetMisery1
Summary: Yu-gi-oh and his friends play a little base-ball with the monsters as players cursing
1. Yami vrs Seto: The flip off

SM:Hiyas!!!! Guess what.*no one asks*  
  
SM: *false voice* what is it SM???  
  
SM:*voice to normal* Oh since u asked so nicely I'll tell u.This is my first story that didn't start out as an author's note!!! *cricket chirp*  
  
SM:damn!!! *kickes cd player* loud applause breakes out!!! YAY!!! I feel so loved!!!!!!! Now on with the fic but fist.I want to ask for suggestions for a side- story???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Seto Vrs. Yami: the flip-off~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narrator: And the Baseball game.  
  
Narrator: First up Home team.YGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: And for our visiting team.Setooooooooooooo Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crowd: roars.  
  
Narrator: First is the card flip.  
  
Crowd: group huh  
  
Narrator: duh.this is the place where people duel...iz only fair to to do the tossup with something that has to relate.  
  
Crowd: ooooooooooooooooooohh!!  
  
*Yami and Seto walk in from different sides of the diamond*  
  
Narrator: All right...each of you takes the first card of your deck and flips it up and the person who has the higher monster wins and trap and magic cards are nothing  
  
Yami:*flips up Kuriboh (thank Fate and Griffen of Malik.lol)  
  
Seto: There is no competition there...hey...ref can we just say I won the flip!!!  
  
Narrator: Just flip man!!!  
  
Seto: *flips card* *smirks without even looking at the card* I won Pharaoh!!!  
  
Yami: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.no ya didn't  
  
Seto: looks down...Oh Crap!!!!!!!! *Walks away*  
  
Narrator: *looks at Yami* so what do ya want, field or up at bat  
  
Yami: Field!!! *walks back to dugout*  
  
Yugi: (assistant manager): Yami.What card did Seto pull???  
  
Yami:hehehe.Polymerization (thanks Fate and Griffen of Malik) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I no iz short but I wanted to get it up there so please come in with results for a side story and ne thing for me to add.I would also like to ask if ne one out there has ne Japanese words of ne sort please send it to me.I feel so lost without understanding it!!! 


	2. the game begins: top of the first

SM: Jeeze, it's been soooo long since I've updated this but I'm bored so there yah go. This chapter the monsters are introduced and im only using the ones I've seen so fan so bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: sorry I didn't do his last chapter, I DO NOT OWN YGO!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
The Games begins:  
  
Setup: Pitcher: Dark Magician  
Catcher: Celtic Guardian  
1st: Alpha the magnet warrior  
2nd: Beta the magnet warrior  
3rd: Gamma the magnet warrior  
Shortstop: Kuriboh  
Left field: Gia the Fierce knight  
Right field: Dark Magician Girl  
Center field: Lightning skull  
  
Now let's play ball!!!!!!!  
  
Ump: Okay I want a nice clean game. No traps, only magic and monsters.  
  
PLAY BALL!!!!!  
  
Battle Ox steps up to plate with a club sized bat. The dark Magician pitched into the none-to-small strike zone. The Ox missed it by a mile.  
  
"Strike One!!!" the ump called.  
  
The Battle Ox glared at the ump that now needed a new pair of pants.  
  
Celtic threw the ball back and the Dark Magician and the Battle Ox got into their stances. This time when the ball was thrown the club-like bat connected with tremendous force, the Dark Magician Girl barely catching the ball as it rolled in the grass. Battle Ox stopped at first.  
  
Nest at bat was the blue eyes white dragon, barely being able to grip the bat with its short arms. Receiving a look of skepticism, the dragon gripped the bat tightly in its clawed hands.  
  
The Dark Magician would up and pitched. The dragon quickly turned around and hit the ball with tremendous force in the direction of shortstop. Kuriboh threw himself right in front of the ball, which smacked into him and continued on its course, with Kuriboh still attached.  
  
The two finally fell on the ground where Gia picked up the ball from Kuriboh's grasp and threw it back to the pitcher. The First Blue eyes white dragon was on first and the battle ox made it to second.  
  
Nest was Sagi the Dark clown, infected with the Crush card, coughing and sneezing up to home plate; he picked up his bat and got into his stance. With his eyes tearing, he looked at the pitcher. What nobody knew was that he only looked at the blurry purple smear in front of him; he couldn't see!!! He struck out.  
  
Seto, frustrated as it was, looked at who was next to bat, to his dismay, it was the giant germ. The squiggly round germ rolled its way to the plate, bat taped to its side and stopped. Assuming the uni-cell organism was in its stance, the Dark Magician pitched.  
  
The Dark Magician smiled think it was the perfect pitch when he heard, "Ball 1!!!" The Dark Magician dug its cleats into the soft ground and pitched again. Another ball. This continued until the germ finally was walked because of having no strike zone.  
  
The next batter for Seto's slugger's was a coffin. Vampire lord. The creature of the night stepped out of his 'bed' with a pair of shades on and a bat (SM:...get it bat). The ball was thrown and the vamp. took a swing but missed.  
  
"Strike one!"  
  
The vampire dug in and took a practice swing, the ball came... and went. Strike two. The next pitch was a good one and the dark creature swung as his shades slipped off his face and screamed in agony.  
  
"You're out."  
  
Defeated, the vampire returned to his coffin, leaving the second blue eyes to step up to the plate next. The dragon stood at plate with his tail as his bat. The magician wound up, taking a good look for a vulnerable spot, and pitched right into the top right of the dragon's strike zone.  
  
"Strike one"  
  
The magician smirked and pitched there agin, enjoying the pained expression on the dragon's face as it tried to curve its tail enough to hit the ball.  
  
"Strike two"  
  
The magician pitched the ball and the dragon barley got it with the tip of its tail. Sending it right to the Alpha magnet warrior who caught it with ease.  
  
With that, the teams ran to their corresponding dugouts and got their gear.  
  
Recap: the top of the inning ended with battle ox on 3rd, blue eyes on 2nd and giant germ on 1st with vampire lord, another blue eyes and sagi the dark clown striking out.  
  
SM: I am so very sorry for not updating in sooooooooo long but if I get at least 2 reviews I will update something.  
  
Words:759 


	3. End of this story

ATTENTION YGO & THE BASEBALL GAME FANS! (if there are any)

Due to lack of interest on your part and mine, I have decided to discontinue this story until further notice. I feel that my writing has improved and trying to change this is like trying to modify 'Go do go' into a Shakespearean sonnet. If anyone wishes to have this continued, please feel free to e-mail, review, or contact me in any way. If I see interest, I will continue this. I don't care if this is replied to 20 years from now, e-mail me! I will finish this if I get a huge amount of interest. This is not a review plea. If I saw this story, I wouldn't read it.

Sincerely SM

P.S I am still writing other things, but I don't like this story. Please read my other stories!


End file.
